


Stood Up

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Kira meet after being stood up on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [derekslaura](http://derekslaura.tumblr.com) as part of the TW Secret Valentine. Also, I suck at titles, clearly.

The restaurant, predictably, was full of cheesy, heart-shaped decorations and overly affectionate couples – all of whom seemed to think that they were the only ones in the restaurant. Kira picked at the bread in front of her and checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time. She didn’t know why she thought that this was a good idea – why she thought that going on a blind date on Valentine’s Day would be successful – but Allison and Malia were persistent, nagging her until she agreed. Kira was checking her phone yet again when the waiter came back, telling her that she’d need to give up her table.

 

Kira gave him her best puppy-dog look and begged for a few more minutes and the waiter shrugged before turning to serve someone else. Kira sighed in exasperation. She’d been stood up. She’d never been stood up before.

 

She looked around again, as if looking harder would make her date appear out of thin air. Her eyes locked with the guy at the table next to hers and she was momentarily taken aback – he was gorgeous, with sparkling blue eyes that stood out due mostly to his dark hair and the equally dark stubble lining his jaw. He gave her a sad smile, as if he knew exactly what she was feeling, and she looked away quickly.

 

She was about to put her phone back in her bag when she felt someone standing at her elbow. Kira looked up, expecting it to be the waiter, but was pleasantly surprised to see the guy from the other table.

 

“You got stood up, too,” he said and Kira wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.

 

“Yeah,” Kira nodded. “The waiter’s been bugging me about the table, so I was just going to leave.”

 

“Oh,” the man replied. “I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, but if you’re leaving…” he seemed shy all of a sudden and it was more endearing than Kira expected. “I just thought… you’re too pretty to spend Valentine’s Day alone.

 

Kira felt heat rushing to her cheeks and she looked down, smoothing her dress self-consciously. “I’d love to,” she smiled, noting the way relief seemed to wash through his body. “I’ve heard they have the best ravioli in town and I’ve been dying to try it.”

 

He grinned back at her and offered her hand to help her up. “I’m Derek,” he introduced himself as she stood.

 

“Kira,” she replied, still feeling a little self-conscious. She took a seat across from him and when the waiter came back he looked from Kira to the table she’d just vacated before shrugging and taking their drink order.

 

They got so wrapped up in conversation that they completely forgot to look at the menus in front of them. However, when the waiter came back for the third time, Kira had learned that Derek was an elementary school teacher, that he spoke three languages, knew martial arts, and suspected that he’d been asked out as a joke, which was what led to him being stood up.

 

Kira found herself doing most of the talking after that, though. She had a tendency to ramble – especially around attractive people. Fortunately, most people seemed to think it was an endearing trait, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

 

Being around Derek felt natural – usually Kira felt at least a little awkward around people she’d just met, but there was something different about Derek. He was sweet and attentive and seemed to actually be interested in her. Before they knew it, the restaurant was closing and they were standing on the sidewalk outside.

 

“I’m glad we both got stood up,” Derek said with a smile as he watched her enter her number into his phone.

 

Kira looked up at him with a grin. “I am too,” she replied earnestly and handed his phone back to him. She took a step forward and pushed herself onto her tiptoes so she could press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you sometime next week,” she said, “and _you_ better not stand me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
